


We'll meet again

by Lucy_1991



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banana Fish Anime Spoilers, Bittersweet Ending, Everything Hurts, M/M, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Past Character Death, Sad Ending, Snow, Tears, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_1991/pseuds/Lucy_1991
Summary: "But all I could do was stare out the window in silence with tears in my eyes."





	We'll meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck Banana Fish.
> 
> Fuck Lao.
> 
> Fuck everything.
> 
> I hate this show.
> 
> Fuck.

The snow was falling silently, painting the giantic city white. Everything was quiet. Eiji was looking through his window, watching the cars pass by. The streets seemed dark, even though they were illuminated by the lights standing high above the pavement. 

 

He got the call 2 hours ago. Max was crying when he told him that... 

 

A warm tear rolled down Eiji's cheek and he brought one hand up to wipe it away. Huh. Funny. After 2 hours of crying, one would think that no more tears can escape. 

 

He cluched the jacket in his hand tightly. It was Ash's. He took it when no one was watching so he could have at least a small part of Ash with him. He'd planned on returning it to him, though. 

 

But now that plan was irrelevant. 

 

There was no one to return it to. 

 

Closing his eyes, Eiji lifted the black piece of clothing to his face and tried to chase Ash's scent. He could barely sense it now, but it was still something. He still had something that reminded him of Ash. 

 

He thought back to the first time he saw Ash. Having heard the stories about him, he was more than surprised when he saw the slender boy with those intense green eyes. The light blonde hair fell over his thin face, making his eyes shine even brighter. 

 

Then there was the kiss. It caughed Eiji off-guard. God, was that really his first kiss? - he wondered, smiling slightly. The first time he kissed somebody he got a pill basically licked into his mouth, only to start a gang-war with the message inside of it. Romantic, huh?

 

Their pointless arguments over little things like who got to read the newspaper first. That fight was the first where Ash called him "Big Bro", wasn't it? It was such a silly nickname but Eiji couldn't help but sob quietly at the memory. Ash really was as close to him as a brother. Or even... closer. 

 

The countless times he had to help Ash with his wounds and the few occasions the blonde boy was the one that helped Eiji. Geez, there was so much blood, wasn't there? How many times did he or Ash almost bleed to death? How many times did they have near-death experiences? 

 

And Ash would die now? Because of a simple stab? It just... didn't seem real. 

 

Eiji placed his right hand on the glass of the window, feeling the coldness of it. He looked up at the star-covered sky and smiled softly. 

 

_You are up there now, aren't you, Ash?_

I wonder if you can finally sleep calmly?

I hope that you're free of your nightmares now. 

I hope you finally escaped your painful past.

I hope you found peace. 

I hope we'll meet up there when my time comes. 

I hope you'll be waiting for me. 

Looking at me with those sparkling eyes.

Shooting me that coy grin you used to wear around me. 

 

_We'll meet again, I promise._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've ever cried at anything like I did at the end of Banana Fish. 
> 
> I hate the fact that Ash was actually running to Eiji and then that ASSHOLE Lao had to ruin everything just because he couldn't see clearly. 
> 
> I just hate to imagine what it must be like when Eiji finds out that Ash died.
> 
> I. Hate. This. Anime.
> 
> It was one of the best animes I've ever seen and also the saddest.
> 
> Fuck.


End file.
